The story of me with Jason
by emmalolishere
Summary: Chapter One: Hello my name is Annie and my life is all just one big mess.. if you wanna know what I mean keep reading. I started my journey threw my crazy life when we all went to the Fair grounds. Now me and my family were not scared of anything at the time so we did everything RollerCoasters, Tower Of Terror, and Even scary roller Coaster s that make you go upside down and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hello my name is Annie and my life is all just one big mess.. if you wanna know what I mean keep reading. 

I started my journey threw my crazy life when we all went to the Fair grounds. Now me and my family were not scared of anything at the time so we did everything RollerCoasters, Tower Of Terror, and Even scary roller Coaster s that make you go upside down and stuff like that. This time we didn't do anything we rode baby stuff and I still don't know why till this day but when we left we went home and it was like 12:45 am. When we got home and I went to bed, and at like 2:35 I heard _**Bang Bang Bang**_ I jumped and said "What?"i went to my mom and dads room but guess what they were not there.

I woke up my older brother Caleb he was like 16? I cant keep up with ages anyways so I woke him up and he checked "There is nothing there Annie"Now I was shaking to the point where I looked like a flopping fish. I went back to bed thinking okay theres nobody there. Almost like 20 Minutes later here we go _**BANG BANG BANG**_ **This time they were closer and louder. I looked out my bay window and there was a man wearing a mask with eye holes and a lot more holes on the mask. I got out my phone and tried to call my mom (Katie) she answered "Annie what are you doing up so late!" "Mom some man is outside come home please""** **Hunny we will be home soon!** **" "** **Okay bye mom love you!""Love you". My boyfriend called Hayden and said "Annie we need to talk"me being the person I am I said Okay.**

 **Hayden was being a little rude but saying I hurt Madison's feelings by messaging her ALTHOUGH I don't even have her number and don't know who she is. I looked outside and the man had a ladder and putting it gently and started climbing I hung up on Hayden and Ran!. I woke up Caleb and Haley and we all went to the safe room. We all started crying but silently, we heard him brake open a window we all shut up. He got closer closer and finally Caleb sprinted at The masked figure and jumped on his back Caleb had a pocket knife and stabbed his throat we all ran once we got to the front door it was locked. We then had to unlock it now the man was running towards us and we got it open 2 of us got out 1 of us were gone. Haley my younger sister was not fast enough and she was gone.** **That was in 2015 2 years ago we still don't know If shes dead but I have high hopes she is not.**


	2. Chapter 2

So its 2017 and nobody has talked about Haley tbh I miss her a lot she always did makeup with me and every night I cry a lot my mom wonders whats wrong with me but I would never bring it up. Caleb said that he remembers the night perfectly like something that happened yesterday. I told mom a story that had Haley in it but she seemed fine of the situation I didn't ever understand mom. That night I thought of Haley like I always do but that night I heard _**Bang Bang Bang**_ I didn't know what to do I looked on the news just to see if this was somebody big. His name is Jason he is a killer and he also killed his mom.. that unfortunate. _**BANG BANG BANG**_ Me being stupid I opened the window and just stared at him.. those eyes are recognizable.

He started to bang super loud and I ran got my Dad and what happened this time you ask? Well my dad shot him and Jason ran away. The next day I had to many thoughts in my head ten I decided I am running away to find Haley. Now i'm only 12 turning 13 but I can find her I believe it. I didn't dare tell anybody what I was going to do that night. 12:26 am. Now its time for me to go. I climb out my window and jump onto the grass I start running but before I do, I hope I can find her. She is now 10 she was 8 when she got took ;-;. I started walking and I saw this big black figure he ran to me and said "Hi i'm Justin". I said "Hi I'm Annie". He said "Why are you out here so late". I didn't wanna say anything but I told him exactly why. He was honestly hot 3. We both walked into the dark night and we stumbled into the woods he put his arm around me and I didn't move it because he was warm.

Something was coming from a bush from the right side of us my side. He looked and said HIDE NOW! I knew it had to be the devil him self Jason. We hid behind a fully covered bush. He walked passed us so we went the way he came from. We followed along the path and saw a shack.? Huh? I was confused but we went inside to a dark falling down place I heard a help but it was when your mouth is covered up kinda help. Haley? I said hearing more words coming from this person. I ran and saw what seemed to be Jason trying to kill Haley. I jumped on his back and stabbed him like 15 times and Justin untied Haley. "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" Justin said but then Jason rose again. We all ran me holding Haley's hand Justin holding onto mine. Jason running behind us. Ya a perfect romantic scene, anyways we all ran a opposite way then Jason went the other. When we finally got not outta breath Justin put his hand on my face and Kissed me 333 I was SOOOO HAPPY :D. Haley said "Ew love" we both laughed. I totally forgot about Hayden but I didn't care… I found somebody new :).

I got Justin's number and he got mine and we all headed home it was almost 5:30 am in MaryLand. I turned to Justin why did you come with me?"

 **Justin's Point Of View:** Annie said to me why I came with her, she looked hot and she was alone she could have been homeless and besides she looks my age (13)(Just turned 13)

I walked Annie and Haley home and then I kissed Annie goodbye and I left and went home and I slept but I couldn't tell her my secret, I was Jason's kid but I hate him. He killed my mom, his wife, his everything.

 **Annie's Point Of View:** Okay so Justin is gonna have to be my boyfriend xD. Like wow no joke he was hot. I tried to not stare at him but he looked like somebody I have seen before. He looks like his mom and his dad so I cant exactly say who he looks like and how I could know his parents. Well at least we have Haley back :)

 **Jason's Point Of View:** Or so at least they thought.


End file.
